


Dream Sequence

by Ghost_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Has Anger Issues, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Sassy Armin Arlert, Titan Shifter Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox/pseuds/Ghost_Fox
Summary: Eren dreams of Titans. He dreams of flying, fighting, of sorrow living in his bones. He dreams of pain and death and blood, so much blood. He dreams of failure and stained hands, of success and silent tears. He dreams of anger and bloodlust, of devotion and love. When Eren dreams, it's of freedom.Or the one where Eren is reincarnated and dreams every night of another life.





	1. Innocence

After his birth, Eren will never sleep alone. Once eyes close, every slow breath that'll escape his lungs will be mirrored in his dream world. Every heart beat will be copied in another.

Eren won't dream. He'll tell you otherwise, but don't listen. When he sleeps, he'll be in another time. He'll invision a life he has had before. 

This life was gifted to him before it was supposed to. He wasn't supposed to be alive until much, much later.

We gave him this early life because we thought he wouldn't be ready solely with the life he was supposed to have. He needed to see and experience a life so grotesque that he could handle almost anything else.

However, we've seen that it wasn't enough, that the early life wasn't enough to prepare him, it wasn't enough for what is to come. So, we gave him the gift of Vision, a gift able to perfectly replicate his earlier life down to the most miniscule detail.

Eren won't know any of this, for he'll be too naive for a long time. All he'll know is what his mother'll tell him; with sleeping, comes dreaming. For him, that's all he'll need to know.

And so, Eren dreams.

Eren dreams of Titans. He dreams of flying, fighting, of sorrow living in his bones. He dreams of pain and death and blood, so much blood. He dreams of failure and stained hands, of success and silent tears. He dreams of anger and bloodlust, of devotion and love. When Eren dreams, it's of freedom.

All of this that is, of course, far from where we are now. Now, he has just been born. All he dreams of now, is warmth and mothers and innocence.

\--

A miracle.

He's a miracle.

That's what the doctors said. They said he shouldn't exist, that the fact he's alive is a sign, a gift from the gods.

Carla thinks he's beautiful, the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. Right now she's too exhausted to see straight, but she knows she'll never see a more wonderful sight.

With pale skin, still tinged with a sickly purple, and fine brown hair. With wide eyes, taking in the world. With pursed lips and a button nose.

And those eyes, god those eyes. Such an elegant mix of liquid gold and coral blue, swirled together with seafoam green in a dance for the ages.

"He's a miracle, our beautiful miracle." Carla looks to the side - at her husband who looks almost as exhausted as her, though you wouldn't be able to tell with the giant smile in the way - and laughs through a wall of tears.

"Yes, yes he is."

\--

In another place and in another time, a healthy baby is sleeping in a blanket, wrapped in his fathers arms.

"Do you have a name?" He glances at his wife when he asks the question. She's smiling tiredly, but has a fire in her eyes that only wakefulness could accomplish.

"Yes. His name is Eren." She says his name fiercely, knowing with a mother's instinct that it's the perfect name.

"Eren Jeager." He tests it as it rolls off his tongue. Tilting his head to the side, he nods. Conviction lights up his eyes as he turns to her, still nodding, and smiles at her, eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Yes, I like it very much." Softly, he sets the baby in his baby tray and sits next to his wife.

Carla curled her hand around his and falls asleep. Not to long after, Grisha does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second only fic I've ever posted, and it's also the only snk fic I've posted, also also its the only ever ereri and others fic I've posted, so please be nice! That being said, if you want, please give me feedback and constructive criticism! I'm really excited for this fic, and I hope people enjoy it. Oh and also, this fic will follow Eren throughout his entire life, with plenty of skips in between lol 😂.
> 
> I don't know how long this will be or how long updates will be, but I hope I don't update with too long a space inbetween.
> 
> Since Eren and the others meet each other when they're still young, there will be no sex (if there will be any in the first place) until they're off consenting age.
> 
> Also, the reason why the 'past' baby seen is not in Erens point of view like it should be, is because I didn't think it would make any sense, since he's a baby at this moment. So I made an exception and had it be in Carla's point of view.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short first chapter!


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns about dreams.

The first time Eren realized why his sleeps were and weren't the same as his waking life, he was three.

In his dream, his mother looked bothered by something. Of course, he didn't understand this, and wanted to play.

"Mom, play?" Little Eren looked at his mom, ocean eyes wide and hopeful. In his hand he held a toy, a small and soft stuffed bear. It was worn down with use, its soft fur matted in places where little Eren played too rough. Still, he held it tenderly.

Looking at him, his mom sighs, and puffs out a small breath. She smiles, small and weary, and turns to him.

"Of course, Eren." Crouching down, she rubs his hair, than sliding her hands down his face, she pinches his cheeks.

Eren smiles wildly past the hands framing his face. Reaching out, he plucks a hand cupping his face, and uses it to drag his mom to his small room.

\--

Sometime later, Eren wakes to fingers carding through his hair. Whining, he shuffles further into his bed and curls into a tight ball.

His mom chuckles, and picks him right up out of bed. Immediately, Eren vocalizes his protest to that. Shushing his sniffling whines, she carries him out of his bedroom.

"Dad's home, Eren." Predictably, the tears stop. A head pokes up from between her arms, and looks hesitantly excited.

"Daddy's home?" The voice wavers, she nods, and has a squirming child leaping out of her arms and down the stairs.

"Daddy!" A grunt, and then an enthusiastic, "Eren!" Smiling, she shakes her head, and follows after her son.

The sight that greats her will be treasured in her memories for the rest of her life.

Eren is cuddled into Grisha's arms, butt resting on his dads arms. His own arms are swinging wildly around, emphasizing whatever he's explaining to his dad. His smile is wide and excited, exuberant enough to match Grisha's.

The warm rays of early morning light highlight them, giving accent to their beautiful features. Carla hasn't seen a more magical sight.

Softly, she pads up to them, wrapping her arms around Grisha from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

Smiling into Eren's enthusiastic ramblings, she relishes in domestic bliss.

\--

"Time for sleep, Eren." Carla tries a smile, and ruffles Eren's head. When that fails to cheer him up like usual, she uses a different tactic.

"Eren, what's wrong sweety?" Eren looks up at her, a pout on his face, and then looks down at his pudgy hands, which are curled together on his lap.

The both of them are sitting on his bed, Carla just barely balancing on the edge, turned toward her son as she is. Eren is swinging his feet, and seems to be curled into himself.

Eren hesitates a little, but his moms' encouraging face gets him to open up. "If - if Eren sleeps, daddy won't be home." His face is scrunched up. Carla stares at him, alarm written in her wrinkled brow and small frown. Reaching out, she pulls her precious son to her. Immediately, he curls up, and buries his face in her neck.

"Of course he will, Eren honey, he'll be here in the morning, as soon as you wake up." She smiles reassuringly at him, but he doesn't seem convinced.

"But when I sleeped yesterday, mommy tol' me that daddy went on looong trip, and daddy wouldn't be home for a while." He looked up at his mom, wide eyes begging her to understand.

Carla frowns. She doesn't understand, she doesn't recall telling saying that to him...

Wait.

"Eren, honey, did mommy say this to you after you fell asleep?" Eren nods, and Carla exhales in rushed relief. She turns a reassuring smile on him, happy to be able to soothe his worries.

"Oh honey, that must have been a dream." Eren's brows are scrunched together, an adorable pout pushing his cheeks out.

"But what's that, mommy?" He uses that pout against her, and Carla has a tough time suppressing the squeal trying to push past her lips.

She thinks. How do you explain dreams to a little kid? Hmm…

"Well, Eren, dreams are adventures your heart makes. Your heart gives you adventures you can't have here, to you in your dreams." Eren looks at her with wide eyes. She smiles at him, and bends down to kiss between his eyes.

When she looks at him, he appears to be in deep thought. Well, as deep as a kid can get. She lets him be, getting him ready for bed around him.

Finally, he seems to have collected his thoughts, because the next thing that comes out of his mouth is a question.

"Mommy, are dreams real?" Carla pauses in her single minded determination to fluff up his stubborn pillow. She picks him up, and tucks him into bed.

It's as she's laying his Paw Patrol blanket on top of him that she answers.

"No baby, of course not." She kisses his cheek one last time, and makes her way softly out of his room. Before she closes the door, she peeks into the small crack created by the door and the door jam.

Eren is clutching his worn bear to his chest, and knees are pulled to his chest. Soft snuffling sounds escape his slightly parted mouth.

She's smiling when the door clicks, soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
